


Double Date

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Double Date

Phil and Clint watched as Daisy went through security.

"I miss her already." said Phil.

"Yeah, me too. She grew up too fast." said Clint.

"Yeah, she did." said Phil.

"Lets go for dinner today." said Clint.

"Sure, we can invite Mel and Nat." said Phil.

"A double date. Nice." said Clint.

"The house would be too empty." said Phil.

"Yup, but as Daisy said, 6 months will be over soon." said Clint.

Phil nodded. "I'll call Mel." he said.

"Sure." said Clint.

The couple exited the airport thinking about their daughter.


End file.
